Passing Moments
by Loves-Chihuahuas
Summary: Those tense moments…they didn’t always have to be so tense. Just a passing moment between two geniuses. Drabble. One shot.


_**Passing Moments**_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Death Note, nor do I own fish of the living variety.

**Info:** Just a drabble about a moment that seemed somewhat likely to occur between Light and L during the handcuff arc. Those tense moments…they didn't always have to be so tense.

_**Passing Moments**_

_Subtitle: Peace?_

Friday. Such a wonderful word, usually; just the mere mention of that blessed day sent most people into spasms of joyful anticipation. For one Light Yagami, however, Friday was much more akin to a swear word; for him, the word brought forth visions of a sleepless weekend spent analyzing case files and watching an insomniac inhale an unimaginable amounts of sweets while staring creepily at him.

So, it was that Light was found to be looking slightly downcast as he bid his father goodnight one Friday evening. His father giving him a brief nod before walking peaceably out of the workroom, Light sat down on one of the plush couches with a sigh next to the great detective, L.

L cast the boy one of his terrifyingly personal looks, his stoner-eyes undoubtedly adding to his Kira percentage for causing a lapse in his concentration. Light gave him the expected friendly smile, and L, after a moment more of gawking, turned silently back to his laptop. Light let the fake smile roll off his face, the effort almost too much anymore to act normal—then again, behaving like a civilized being around such an odd man would be trying for anyone, even a genius.

Light attempted to position himself more comfortably on his end of the couch, thinking that perhaps L would let him take a small nap, seeing as they had nothing to do and L wouldn't allow him to retreat to their bedroom until some ungodly hour of the morning. Wriggling around slightly, Light ended up with his body lying almost supine; almost, as in his legs were forced to bend awkwardly and dangle off the middle couch cushion. L did not stir, though he was sure to know that Light had lay down, and Light breathed an internal sigh of relief at the allowance of a nap.

Light frowned, not wanting to move more and possibly disturb the work-absorbed man at the other end of the couch, and not really having any other option of lying comfortably on the couch. …Well, that wasn't exactly true; Light actually had two other, more comfortable options that were too unfavorable to attempt: one, lie down with his head next to the detective's form, his legs dangling a bit more comfortably off the arm of the couch: or two, keep his current position, but lay his feet in the detective's lap. Seeing as general fear of the dark man at the other end of the couch and his own pride would not allow him these other two potentially more comfortable options, Light lay in general discomfort on his end of the couch.

A few minutes passed in general silence, and Light developed a rather irksome twitching in the muscle of his right foot. Knowing that the spasms indicated that his foot was going to have a muscle cramp if he didn't move it soon, Light let out an annoyed sigh before he could stop himself, seeing as he couldn't move to a more comfortable position. That was all it took, much to Light's distress, to cause the much-dreaded pause in typing. L moved his shaggy head sharply towards the teen chained to him. Light willed his frame to stay relaxed as L's deadened eyes analyzed the configuration of his body's current position.

Moving his eyes away from the boy, Light watched nervously as the detective carefully placed his laptop on the coffee table directly in front of him. L then turned back to Light, giving him an oddly appraising look. Light's body finally rebelled against him, and his frame tensed defensively. Yes, Light might not openly admit it, but his body would; he feared the famous detective like he would a strange dog., both for his mental and physical safety. Ever the analyst, a rarely seen, small smirk graced L's face for a moment. Light gulped involuntarily, not able to predict what the unpredictable man would do or say.

The smile on L's face dissipated, leaving his normal robotic look, and he abruptly grabbed Light's ankles. The eyes of the teen lit up in fear, his heart racing, the increase in the pumping of his blood making the veins in his ankles and feet throb traitorously under L's sensitive hands. The smirk flitted once more across L's pale face, and without a word, he set Light's feet gently on his lap.

Light stared at he detective in blatant shock. L quirked a hairless eyebrow at the teen, as if asking innocently, 'what?' Light looked up at L questioningly, raking his features for a motive. The older male only patted the feet lying comfortably on his lap of his trademark 'thinking-position,' and leaned forward to retrieve his laptop. Settling comfortably back on the couch, Light continued to watch L owlishly as he worked, finally allowing himself to close his eyes.

He'd have to make sure he napped more often over the weekends.

END

A/N:

Well, that was an odd drabble. Huhm. Yeah, just another moment during their 'handcuff' period. A bit boring, perhaps, but I think it could've actually happened. Maybe.


End file.
